


Don't Ask Why. Just Be.

by saxgoddess25



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: DOQ, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saxgoddess25/pseuds/saxgoddess25
Summary: A ficlet written for Tumblr's Dragon Outlaw Queen Week - Day 1. The theme was "PDA." Just a small look into the daily life of Robin, Regina and Mal, as Mal tries to sort out her feelings about the relationship.





	Don't Ask Why. Just Be.

Dragons are jealous creatures. So why, Maleficent wonders, does she feel such a rush of joy and happiness when she sees her lovers touch each other? When they kiss?

She’d gone to that thing called the internet looking for answers and found a word that she thinks might fit: _compersion_. Noun. “The feeling of joy associated with seeing a loved one love another.” That seems to describe what she’s feeling, but her orderly, analytical mind wants to understand the _why_ of the thing, not just the definition. The frustrating thing is, there apparently is no why to be found. Like other feelings, it is just something that happens.

All she knows is that it makes her warm to watch Robin kissing Regina in the aisle of the grocery store, when they think nobody is looking. She’s just coming back from fetching Henry’s favorite breakfast cereal and she spies them pulling out of the kiss, and Regina is smiling at him in that way she has, biting at her lower lip. It’s playful and self-conscious all at once, and it brings a surge of pure love into Mal’s heart. She loves the two of them so much it drives her to distraction sometimes, and the dragon in her wants to enfold them in her wings, keeping them safe and protected.

Instead she smiles at them as she wanders up and puts the box of cereal into the basket, “Careful you two. Someone might catch you making out in the grocery store like teenagers.”

Robin gives her a playful nudge with his shoulder, leaning in to whisper in her ear, “Jealous, Darling?”

She wraps her arm around his waist and the tiny laugh lines at the corners of her eyes deepen as her amusement grows. “You know I’m not. I just like teasing you.” The look she shares with Regina speaks volumes, and she reaches out to her, taking her hand so that she can entwine their fingers together. Abruptly, the three of them are having a group hug in the middle of the aisle, and that’s not any less awkward, but it makes her chuckle all the same.

“I think we need to get this shopping done so that we can get back home,” Regina suggests, and there’s that devious look in her eye that Mal knows so well. The house is empty of children at the moment, so there’s no doubt what she’s hinting at.

“That is a brilliant idea, Love.” Robin’s clearly seen the look too, because a husky sort of note has crept into his voice. Mal just smiles and nods her agreement. She’s ready to share her warmth and happiness with the two of them.

She gives Robin a last squeeze and lets him go so that he can push the basket off toward the checkout. Regina follows him, and Mal goes along with her, refusing to relinquish the grip on her hand. She receives a raised eyebrow and matches it with one of her own; they both can play that game. A brief, silent, battle of wills ensues, but Regina finally relents with a slight shrug. Walking hand in hand to the register, the women garner a curious glance or two along the way, but there are no untoward comments.

It’s not like Mal doesn’t understand the hesitation. She and Regina are both very private people, but damn it, she wants the world to know just what these two are to her, what they mean to each other. If she could hold Robin’s hand at the moment, she would do that too, but instead she contents herself with one of her loves. There will be plenty of opportunities to show affection in future, she’s certain.   

At last the groceries are paid for and Maleficent has to reluctantly let Regina go. Robin doesn’t have enough hands to carry all of their purchases, so she and Regina each grab some of the bags and follow him out to his car. As they pile the bags into the trunk, Regina swipes Robin’s keys – she still doesn’t trust his driving – and goes to start the engine. Mal and Robin share an amused look, then a quick kiss.

“Milady?” he says, as he opens her door for her.

“Such a gentleman,” she teases him as she ducks into the backseat.

“But of course!”

Regina gives them a fond, yet exasperated look, and waits until they both have put on their seat belts. They’ve gone about a block before Robin’s hand settles on Regina’s knee and creeps slowly under the hem of her skirt, fingertips rubbing along her inner thigh. The action brings a low moan and a soft admonishment. “Robin…” 

Maleficent smiles as she sees the innocent expression on his face as he turns toward Regina. “Problem, Love?”

“What am I going to do with you?”

“I’ve a few suggestions.”

“I’m sure you do.”

And this, Mal thinks, is what love is all about. In the end, it doesn’t matter why she feels this way. The important thing is that she does.


End file.
